It won't be like this for long
by irishgirl837
Summary: Song fic with Darius Rucker's It won't be like this for long. Mostly Chuck, a little Blair.


"**It won't be like this for long"**

**I own ****nothing**** except for Lucas, Audrey, and Charlotte Bass! Song belongs to Darius Rucker!**

Years ago, it was said that Chuck Bass could sleep through anything—a hurricane, a tornado, a lecture from his late father. That all changed the day he became a father. After marrying the love of his life, Blair Waldorf, they settled down and began to have a family. March 27th, 2019, Chuck welcomed his son, Lucas Bartholomew Bass, into the world. Everything ran smoothly. Luke was the perfect baby, who seldom ever cried. Chuck was on top of the world. Nothing could get better than being a husband and father to his Blair and his Lucas. Naturally, things did get better when Blair announced she was pregnant with their second child. On April 13, 2022, Blair gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Audrey Eleanor Bass. The moment his daughter was born Chuck swore to protect her, to lock her away in a tower until she was thirty, to buy her the prettiest dresses and the nicest pony. Hell, he would buy his baby girl the world. He was so enthusiastic about being a father again. Unfortunately, his enthusiasm was short lived.

_He didn't have to wake up. He'd been up all night lying there in bed listening to his newborn baby cry._ _He makes a pot of coffee and splashes water on his face. _

'Leave it to a Bass female to keep me up involuntary all evening,' Chuck thinks to himself. He went in to check on her. When he picks Audrey up, he murmurs to the child, "It's okay Princess. Daddy is here. Why don't we go back to sleep so that Daddy can get some sleep and be rested up for his 8:30 conference call?" Much to his chagrin, Audrey keeps whining, and his beautiful wife Blair enters the room. She effortlessly rocks the child back to sleep and throws a victory glance over to her husband.

_His wife gives him a kiss and says, "It's going be okay. It won't be like this for long. One day we'll look back laughing at the week we brought her home. This phase is going to fly by, so baby just hold on. It won't be like this for long_._"_

_Four years later, about 4:30 she's crawling in their bed…_

"Daddy, Mommy! There's something under my bed," Audrey shrieks.

Blair looks at her carbon copy and says, "Baby, there's nothing under there. I told you that Daddy and I had Dorota beat up all the monsters yesterday night when you couldn't sleep."

"They were gone yesterday, but now they're back!"

"Princess, wait here with your mother. I'll be right back! I'm going to take care of those monsters," Chuck says while climbing out of bed.

"But, how can you do that Daddy," Audrey says curiously with the doe eyes she inherited from her mother.

"I'm Chuck Bass," he says while leaving the room.

A few weeks later, both Blair and their two year old daughter, Charlotte, are sick, leaving Blair unable to take Audrey to her first day of school.

"Chuck, you have to take her. If I wasn't sick, I'd take her myself, but clearly I cannot. If you can't get out of your meeting, poor Audrey will need the maid to take her to her first day of school! We simply cannot have that," she chastises her husband.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there. I'll have my secretary cancel my meeting with Time Warner from the morning to the afternoon," he says.

Later that morning, Audrey comes down the stairs in her little plaid uniform ready for her first day of school. The father and daughter take the elevator down stairs, enter the limo, and drive to school.

_When he drops her off at pre-school, she's clinging to his leg. _

"Daddy, I don't want to go to school today. Can't I go tomorrow? I forgot my prettiest pencil at home, so I can't start today. Take me with you to work. We won't tell mommy," Audrey whined.

_The teacher peels her off of him, he says, "What can I do?" She says, "Now, don't you worry. This will only last a week or two. It won't be like this for long. One day soon you'll drop her off and she won't even know your gone this phase is going to fly by if you can just hold on, it won't be like this for long."_

Audrey came home from school that day, so excited and passionate about her day. Evidently, some little boy in a bow tie knocked over her castle. When she asked why, he told her, "Because I'm Dylan Parks." When her father and mother heard the story, Blair could only giggle and Chuck swore.

"Wow, honey, she's found a mini-Chuck Bass at the age of four," Blair says jokingly.

"I'm going to find the kid and have a talk. No one treats a Bass like that," he angrily says. He walks into his office, paces back in forth muttering for a while, and then calls the school asking to have the Parks kid removed. When the teacher is unable to acquiesce the father's request, Chuck sits down, pours himself a scotch, and stares at the pictures around his office. His gaze lands upon Audrey's first baby picture. She looked so precious, and he starts to become increasingly sentimental, and he realizes that no matter how long he tries, he'll never hold back a Waldorf-Bass.

'Let's just hope I can make the best out of whatever hand I'm dealt,' he thinks to himself.

_Someday soon, she'll be a teenager, and at times, you'll think she hates him. Then, he'll walk her down the aisle and lift her veil, but right now she's up and crying and the truth is that he don't mind as he kisses her goodnight and she says her prayers. He lays down there beside her until her eyes are finally closed, and just watching her it breaks his heart cause he already knows it won't be like this for long_. _One day soon that little girl is going to be all grown up and gone! This phase is going to fly by, so he's trying to hold on. It won't be like this for long._


End file.
